Blood tree
by Xsoccer-pyro-wolfX
Summary: It's spring break and the kids from tree hill high are going camping thanks to Haley's brilliant idea. But what happens when the group get's stranded in the woods miles from home with a killer after he finally snaps.Naley Leyton
1. Science haley's idea

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill ... never have never will but storyline plot and original characters from this story belong to me and co- author TT

A/N: Yo pplthis is my second one tree hill fic and is also half belonging to my co-author Tyler (TT)

OK I know almost nothing about One Tree Hill but I was hooked on it yesterday after just two epidsodes...thanks to Chaoz (the author of this fic) & Sora...grrsville.tyler

but then again she's a genius aouthor so who gives a damn what she knows since I've got all the info to keep things straight... anyways before I scar you all for life with this mindless blabber here's the first chapter of Blood Tree.

Chapter one: Science (Haley's Idea)

"Ok... can you explain that again?" Lucas was helping Haley clear tables in his moms cafe , Tree hill North Carolina.

Haley, now annoyed from explaining this three times over, took a deep breath. "your sucha dumb blonde you know that!" Haley yelled at Lucas

"well it's confusing." Lucas protested.

"oh please it's not brain surgery.We get three people in on the whole camping trip idea. You me and someone else. The each of us invites one person and each of those people invites one person for a total of nine people." Lucas sratched his head. He'd never understand Haley's crazy scemes. Never had since they were eight and never would for as long as he lived.

"Morning." Brooke said happily as she walked into the cafe. She then noticed the strange look Haley was giving her. "What?" She asked. Haley smiled and filled Brooke in on the plan. "ok sounds like fun! I'm in." Brooke replied.

"so who are you gonna invite?" Lucas asked Haley.

"You have to ask. My god you're more of a dumb blonde then I thought."Haley replied.

"yeah yeah will you just answer the question." Lucas was getting kinda annoyed with Haley calling him a dumb blonde latley. She'd been doing that alot and it was certanly not appercitated.

"My boyfried who else would I bring!" Haley replied. Lucas sighed.

"of Course... Nathan... howed I guess.

"so who are you gonna invite blondy?" Haley asked. Lucas hadn't thought much about that.

"uh I dunno... I guess I'll invite... Peyton..." Lucas said sheepishly. She turned bright red and shoved his hands in the front pocket of his grey sweatshirt.

"aw he's blushing." Haley said.

"you know what I think Lucas's is hot for Peyton." Brooke said. Lucas decided to try and change the subject.

"so Brooke who are you going to invite?" Lucas asked. It didn't take Brooke long to decide.

"Well since you're gonna ask my best friend to come I guess I'll have to invite Felix won't I." Brooke replied. Lucas and Haley both rolled their eye. " As a matter of fact I'll go ask him right now. " Brooke said goodbye and Left the two friends alone in the cafe.

as Brooke left the cafe Nathan came in. "Morning!" Haley chirpped happily when she saw her boyfriend. Nathan groaned Miserably in reply. "What's wrong? Training with Dan?" Haley asked. Nathan Nodded. A light bulb went on in Haley's head. She had the perfect way to convivnce Nathan to go on the camping trip. Nathan sat down at the counter and flopped his head down on it. Haley walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his scarwny neck . " You know spring break starts friday and Lucas and I were planning a camping trip." A week away from Dan was exactly what Nathan needed. "so do you wanna come with us?" She asked. Nathan and Lucas had finally become friends so he thought it would be fun.

"ok I'll come." Nathan replied.

"Good, but there's a catch" Haley said. Nathan had seen that one comming. Everything in the world had a catch these days.

"what?" Nathan asked. Haley grinned.

"It's simple all you have to do is bring another person." Haley said. "And it better not be another girl."Haley said playfully biting at Nathan's ear.

"I"ll guess I'll invite Tim then." Nahthan said. Haley smiled, she knew Tim was Nathan's best friend. Of course Tim was a bit of a goff off, but who better to bring on a camping trip?

Lucas left the Cafe to go find Peyton. He saw her on the street. "peyton!" He yelled to her.

"what?" Peyton asked when he caught up to her. Lucas was a bit nervous about asking Peyton to go on the trip. They where friends but they weren't dating, anymore atleast. Not sicne the fling that had ended Lucas and Brooke's relationship.

"Uh well..."

"Are you just gonna stand there and studder all day I"m kinda in a hurry." Peyton said.

"well Haley's planning this camping trip and I was wondering if you wanted to go... Brooke's coming to and it would be really fun. Haley's trying to get a group of us together to go for spring break." Lucas said. Peyton saw that he was slightly red. 'hah he's blushing' she thought.

"of course I"ll come." Peyton replied.

"GREAT!" Lucas said exitledly. " all you have to do is bring someone else... that was part of Haley's idea." He explained Haley's plan to Peyton wholistened intently. It took Peyton a while to decide who to invite. She knew Haley was probably bringing Nathan and were ever Nathan went Tim fallowed and Brooke was most likley going to ask Felix to come since Lucas had asked her.

"I guess I"ll ask Anna to come." Peyton said, as she got into her car.

"ok I'll go tell Haley you're coming." Lucas said as he ran back toward the cafe.

"Dad I"m home." Peyton said as she opened the door. She had a wide smirk on her face and was happier then normal.

"what's got you so happy." Her dad asked. Peyton knew her dad would flip out when he heard about the trip. After all he had just gotten home and wasn't leaving till sunday, but because of the trip Peyton would be leaving on Friday with the rest of the group.

"a bunch of us are going camping on spring break!" Peyton said. "appaerntly Haley came up with this whole Idea."

"oh yeah what was the idea." Larry asked.

"Well it started out with Haley,Lucas and Brooke. They each asked someone to go and then that person asks someone else and we end up with nine people total." Peyton explianed.

"and let me guess, Brooke asked you to go." Larry said taking a sip of his coffee.

"No Lucas did." Peyton Replied. Her Father spit his coffe back into the cup when he heard that.

"RAKE BOY!" he yelled. "there's no way your going!"

"but -"

"no buts." He replied.

"but-"

"I don't trust that boy!" Larry yelled. "I know what he did to Brooke and he tried to murcer me with a rake!"

"but-"

"NO MEANS NO!" He yelled firmly. With peyton's dad there was never room for negations.

"would it be and different if Brooke asked me to come? Lucas would be going anyway!" Peyton protested.

"YOUR NOT GOING."he yelled."Just exept it." Peyton stromed into her room and slammed the door. She WAS going on that trip and Lucas was half the reason she wantedt to go. Although she didn't want to admit it the thought of spending an entire week with Lucas away from school and parents was exiting. She picked up the phone and dialed Anna's phone number.

"Hello?" Anna said picking up the phone.

"hey it's peyton you doing anything on spring break?"

"guess what!' Anna said as she walked into Felix's room.

"what?" He asked. Anna smirked at her brother.

"I'm going on a camping trip with Lucas , Peyton and... some other people I can't remember the others." Anna said.

"What a coincicdence I"m going on the same trip."Felix said smuggly. Anna's mout dropped. "Brooke invited me." Anna gowled and walked out of Felix's room. She couldn't belive he was going on the trip.

News that Anna was already going was bad for Felix. Now he had to find someone else to ask. Who was left? Haley would have aske Nathan and Nathan would most likely have asked Tim. Lucas had invited peyton and Peyton had invited Anna. Felix could only think of one person. He decided it was time for a trip down to the river court.

Mouth was sitting on the pinic table near the court waiting for Lucas and the others to show up. "Hey." Felix said. " a bunch of us are going camping for spring break wanna come." He asked.

"sure but why me?" Mouth asked.

"'cause I owe you for helping me and Brooke get together." Felix replied.

"Ok then I'll go." Mouth said.

soon Enought Friday came The group met at the Cafe and 5:00 sharp. Everyone was still grogyfrom getting up so early. They all piled into a van that Nathan may or maynot have stolen from Dan's dealership. "Ugh I"m so dead." Haley said, leaning on Nathan who was asleep. He had gotten up at 3 A.M to go "Barrow." The van form his dad's dealership.

Lucas was driving sence everyone esle was alseep for the most part. Peyton was next to they where about to leave. when Lucas saw someone in the rear view mirror. It was Peyton. He smiled, He'd thought she wasn't gonna show.

30 minutes earlier-

peyton snuck out of her room to make sure her dad was alseep. She saw he was already up so she couldn't sneek out the front door. She decided to try the window.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her desk and scribbled down a note.

Dear dad,

Gone camping with everyone, be back next saturday night, don't worry you can trust Lucas and if you don't then I'll trust him for you.

Love,

Peyton.

She took the note and put it on her bed and opened the window. She climbed out the window with her duffle bag and ran toward Karen's cafe.

Peyton jumped into the vanant passenger seat next to Lucas and with the whole group finally they left. They where headed for a week of fun and the best part was no nagging parent.

After a while everyone was awake and the insanity started. one thing that should be known to the world is you never shove Nine high school students in a van together for an extended period of time.

soon enought they had reached there fianl destination. They'd picked the perfect place. Someplace none would find them.It was on a river out in themiddle of nowere. Haley's brother had brought her there once when she was little and she'd fallen in love with it.

The boys struggled to put up the tents while the girl scouted the area. Once the For guys had managed to put the tents up (without getting themselves tangled in them in the process) it was time to pick room mates. There where three two person tents andone tree person tent. Haley of course picked Nathan, Felix picked Brooke, Tim picked Anna much to her displeasure and much to the shock of everyone else Peyton who had ben second to pick; after Haley, had picked Lucas. Mouth got dragged into the three person tent with Tim and Anna since Anna didn't trust Tim.

Now that the hard part was done it was time to have some fun. Everyone had been wearing Bathing suits under their clothes, since Haley had tipped them off about the river.Haley stood on the bank of the river. How she had missed this place. But the peace was shortlived. Nathan ran up behind Haley and pushed her into the river."NATHAN!" she yelled anrliy at him. Nathan stood safley on the bank away from Haley's rage or so he thought. Haley grabbed him by the Anckle and dragged him into the river with a loud splash. "You're such a pervert. you're lucky I was wearing a bathing suit or I'd have to kick your ass Scott." Haley said.

"hey what's going on over here?" Lucas asked. He to like Nathan and the other guys was wearing swim trunks. He saw the two lovers in the river and was about to walk away and give them some time together when he saw Peyton headed toward the river. She was wearing a blue bakini and Lucas couldn't help but stare.

"what are you looking at?" Peyton asked as she walked past Lucas , fallowed her.

"c'mon in the water's great." Haley said splashing Nathan. Peyton jumped into the water with the other two. Felix and TIm fallowed soon jumping of the river bank and so did Mouth. Soon Brooke and Lucas where the only ones left on dry land. Lucas was still standing on the river back staring at Peyton.

"stop staring at Peyton's boobs and jump in already." Brooke said pushing Lucas into the water.He landed right on top of Nathan.

"that's it you're gonna pay for that one." Nathan yelled. Duncking Lucas underwater. The fight soon erupted into a water war between the whole group.

Later the everyone was back up on the shore and dry. The sun had already gone down and the moon was shining brightly. Everyone was sitting around the campfire. "aw crap it's going out already we better got get more wood." Nathan said. "we might as well get wood to last us a while." He stood up. The guys all walked off into the woods together to get wood.

"So the guy's are gone what do we do now." Haley said. Brooke smiled evily.

"skinny dipping anyone?" She asked Peyton nodded why not, after all there was no one around for miles.

"I'm in I guess ." Haley said. Anna also argeed.

By the time the guys got back with the wood the girls where in the water. Nathan was the first to spot them. "H-Haley?" He asked Spoting his naked girlfriend in the water.

"uh Nathan what's that on your nose?" Tim asked. Nathan swiped at his nose with his hand and was shocked to see blood.

"ooooooh you made him bleed!" Brooke exclaimed.

"what's going on over here?" Lucas yelled as he Mouth and Felix caught up withTim and Nathan. "holy-"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaah." Haley screamed when she saw Lucas. Nathan was one think, he was her body friend but Lucas was an entierly diferent issue. The boys ran back to the camp site and way from the angry shouts from the river.

The girls all put their cloths back on and headed back to the camp site. Tim, Nathan, Felix, Mouth and Lucas where sitting around the now raging fire. "Hey Nosebleed." Haley said as she sat down next to Nathan. Nathan blushed, which was a rare sight after all her was the show off tough guy.

"so what do we do now?" Tim asked.

"how about truth or dare." Brooke suggested. Everyone agreed, even though playin Truth or dare was like playing with fire. "But there's a new twist this time. It's called TD and it's halfway between truth and dare." Brooke looked around for her first victim of the night.

"Peyton! Truth, dare, or TD?" she asked her best friend. Peyton was feeling a bit daring tonight.

"TD." She replied.

"ok then who are you in love with and if they're here show then... how you show them I'll leave up to you." Brooke said. This was an easy one for Peyton. She stood up and just to freak everyone out she started to wask toward Tim. She waited until she was right in front of him and then turned to the Boy next to him; Lucas, and kissed him.

Lucas wasn't expecting that one.

A/N: Hi people Please review. Do you think I should continue? and in the next chapter will come the villan and just so you know his Name's Marco and l some of you know why probably. wink


	2. Psyco

Chapter 2: Psyco

Lucas blushed, and remembered the last time he'd kissed Peyton. It hadn't worked out so well for the two of them. But now that Brooke had Felix around what did they have to lose. Peyton sat down next to Lucas as the game continued. It was Peyton's turn. Of course she decided to ask Brooke, it was time she got a taste of her own distructive medicine.

"Brooke! Truth or dare?" Peyton asked. Brooke knew Peyton never came up with anything good for a dare .

"truth." Brooke replied. Peyton thought long and hard about what to ask Brooke. "how many of the guys out here have you slept with?" She asked at length. Peyton thought she alread knew the answere but apparltly she was wrong.

"Felix, Lucas and Nathan" Brooke replied. Both Peyton and Haley's jaws dropped.

"you slept with Nathan?" The two of them yelled at the same time.

" yeah but that was a really long time ago. Like back in freshman year." Brooke replied.Peyton and Haley settled down. Neither of them had been with Nathan at the time so why did it matter. The game went on for hours.

"Mom I"m going out for a while." Marco yelled to his mother. They where a few miles away from where the highschool teens where.

"No you're not the."The boys over protective mother yelled back at him. Marco looked out the window and saw smoke comming out of the forest nearby. He's always been a hated child and his clasemates took pride in taunting him shamlessly. (A/N:oh boy do we!) They teased him about manythings. His mother was one of them. Another was the fact that he thought his spleen was in his arm. Even thought he now knew where the organs really where they still teased him about that. Once back in middle school they had all convinced him that they where in calculis3, a math class that dosen't even exist. They also convinced him that they where only in spanish two because it was a review for highschool and that they'd alreay taken spanish six, which doesn't exist. They'd also said they'd all been throught college multiple times and for a while he had belived them.But then he found out that they where lieing.

"mock me will they?" He asked as he stared at the distant flame. He pulled a box out from under his bed. The rage of what his classmates had done buildign inside him. he empties the contense of the box. For all the years they had kicked him in the hallway when he was at his locker. He didn't know why he had the box. For all the bullying. The box had been there for a long time. For all the remarks about being stupid and a mama's boy. The box seemed to had just appeared one night. For all the times they had hated him, tricked him. He climbed out the window and walked toward the forest and toward the distant forest.

"Ahhhh."Haley screamed grabbing a hold of Nathan. They'd moved from truth or dare to ghost stories. It was juvinile , but a classic. Pryton grabbed Lucas's arm as Tim continued with the story. Lucas blushed, but then again he was happy that he and Peyton could finally be together. After the whole love triangle between him, Booke, and Peyton he didn't think it was possible.

Nathan was getting kind of annoyed with Tim's story. It was actually a pretty crappy one but being out in the middle of thewoods just about anything was enoguh to scare Haley. When Tim finished the story and was about to start another one when Nathan inturupted him. "Hey Tim why don't you go get the marshmellows." Nathan said. It was a perfect way to get rid of Tim for a while.

"Ok."Tim responed as he walked off toward the mouth of the trail that led to their campsite. It was a little distance away, back toward the River.Haley sighed with relief.

"thanks for getting rid of him I don't think I can take another one of those cheesy ghost stories." Haley said. "I mean they wheren't even scary." Nathan smirked.

"Then why where you screaming?" He asked. Haley smiled at Nathan. She was the smart one after all.

"I thoguht if I did he would stop telling them."Haley responded. Nathan would never understand Haley, or the thing she did EVER.

Tim walked toward the campsite. He was looking down at the ground to make sure he didn't trip over anything and didn't notice the boy next to him leavivng against a nearby tree. ' is that a raven?' Marco thought to himself. He'd exspected it to be one of his classmates but this was even better. The ravens had made hi loose the only thing in life that ment anything to him; basketball. And he hated them with the passion of a sex god. In one of the games against them a reven boy by the name of jake Ghigelski Had knocked the ball for his hands. A normal game occurance, but not to Marrco. The ball had come back and hit him in the face, breaking him nose. But that was only the begining of the hate. Two raven brothers had mocked his only friends; thing, thing one, and thing three. Not to mention the player that had endedit all for him. The boys name was Tim. The and Marrco had ended up getting in a fight during one of the games and had exchanged blows. Neither of them was seriously hurt but Marrco's mother had pulled him off the team after that. Oh how sweet it would be to finally get his revnge on those slimey ravens. What a great sight it was when he saw one of them walking alone. How did he know that the boy was a raven? for one he could recognize the boy and also because Tim was were his raven's jacket. "Hello little birdy." Marrco said. His lisp made him sound a lot less intimidating. Marrco was delighted to see that the Raven was Tim , the one he hated most.

Tim was about to push past him when Marrco pulled a gun out of the pocket of his sweatshirt.

Tim had been gone for a while and Nathan was starting to worry about his best friend. He was about to get up to r go look for him when a gunshot sounded throught the woods. Nathan and Lucas jumped up and so so didn Felix and Mouth. The Girls all screamed. Lucas and Nathan took off running in the direction from which they had heard the shot. Felix and Mouth decided it would be best if they stayed behind with the girls to protect them if anything happened. Lucas and Nathan ran toward the camp site. "TIM?" Nathan yelled.He ran as fast as he possibly could until. He landed ont the wet ground. He'd tripped over something. He looked behind him to see what it was and noticed it was exactly who they'd been looking for. Lucas caught up with his brother and then saw what Nathan was looking at. Lucas's mouth dropped at what he saw.

A/N: ... well it's kind of a cliff hanger. All that stuff about the calculis and spanish is all true. Thankz to all u reviews ua all rock. please please vote! who's the hotter Scott? So far it's

Nathan- 1 and

Lucas- 2 go Lucas .

please please review and vote! the next chapter will be up soooooooooooon.


	3. Prison song

Chapter 3:prison song

There was no mistaking it. What Nathan had tripped over was the body of his bestfriend; Tim. "holy shit!" Nathan exclaimed."He's dead!" Nathan poked the body with a stick.

"c'mon we better go warn the other's." Lucas's said. It was a good idea to inform everyone that there was a killer on the loose. "Then we can get the hell out of here." They had left the van out by the road which now seemed like a really stupid move.

"ok ."Nathan said, picking up Tim's lifeless body and slinging it over his shoulder. The two walked back to the fire where everyone else was. Caution and listening for any sound of a killer. Any noise that singled the presence of another person. So cautious almost to the point of paranoia. It would have been comical had there not been lives threatened and a killer running around with enough firepower to wipe out a gym full of people.

"what happened? Did you fine Tim?" Mouth asked when he saw Lucas's outline throught the trees. Nathan stepped forward when they reached the campsite, putting the body down.

"yeah... we founf him." He said. Nathan was emotionless. His whole body was numb as he stared blankley at nothing. He seemed to be having an out-of-body expeience, leaving his body as an epmty, zombie-like shell. Haley gasped and ran to Nathan's side.

"we've gotta get out of here before whoever killed Tim comes back for the rest of us." Lucas said. Felix pulled a knife out of him pocket. It was a long jagged blade and looked like an elongated punch knife. It gleamed with an eerie orange glow as the refection of the fires flame's danced over it's surface.

"no one's gonna kill any of us." He said, a cocky smirk growing across his face.

" that knife's not going to help you." Nathan said, still in a daze.

"yeah. Why's that?" Felix's asked.

"cause this killer, whoever he is, has a gun." Lucas said, pulling a bullet out of Tim's head. Peyton Flinched at the site of what was in Lucas's hand. Haley and Brooke were already scared, as was Peyton. Felix didn't seem fazed by the whole thing.

"really funny guy's." Felix said, thinking this was all a joke. Lucas cocked his head to one side.

"you think this is a joke?" He asked getting a bit annoyed with Felix. Felix just laughed.

"what else could it be?" Felix asked. "you expect me to belive that we're being hunted by some maniac with a gun and that we're all gonna die?" lucas nodded.

"yeah that sounds about right."

"bull shit I can tell Tim's faking." Felix spatt. Walking over to Tim and grabbing his wrist to check for a pulse. "holy crap he is dead!" Felix backed away. "what kind of sick joke is this? You scott boys actually killed someone?" lucas didn't have time to say anything before Peyton came to the defense of the scott brothers.

"you knowas well as I do that they where with us the whole time." She yelled at Felix.

"how do you know when they went to find him they didn't kill him then?" Felix shot back.

"why would Nathan kill his own best friend, besides The gun shot was why they ran off!" Peyton yelled. Felix shook his head.

"That's what they want you to think. It could have been a hunter! That was the shot we heard!" He said, still backing up into the woods, his knife out in front of him. Lucas took a step toward Felix.

"I dunno what's going through your head right now but Nathan and I didn't kill Tim." Felix took a step back, pointing the blade toward Lucas.

"stay away from you murderer." He yelled.

"Felix have you totally lost it?" Brooke asked. "Lucas didn't kill anyone!"

"So you're in on it too?" Felix asked. He'd gone totally insane when he'd seen Tim's body. Most people would have been scared, but not Felix. He was suspicious of everyone.

"No I'm not!" Brooke said. Felix backed away from the group, knife in hand.

"but I am." A voice said from in the woods. Before felix had time to move an arm reached out of the woods and pulled him into a head lock, grabbing his knife and stabbing it into where his spleen would be.

"Run!" Lucas yelled. everyone insantly bolted toward a path that would lead them back to where they'd left the van. Lucas pulled the keys out of his pocket as they ran. Leaving Felix and Tim's bodies behind.

They all jumped into the van but only to find that it wouldn't start. "shit." Nathan cursed, it seened like he was finally concious of what was happening and had snapped out of his daze. They all jumped out of the car and ran as far as they could, finding a good hiding place in the trees.

"I think we're safe for now." Lucas said. "As long as we all stay together." He pulled Peyton close to him, holding her protectivly. Nathan did the same with Haley. Brooke was crying, She'd just seen her boyfriend be slaughtered,there was a psyco after them and their only way out of that hell trap was dead.

"we're all going to die." She muttered. "Just like Tim and Felix." She could sense the fear in the group as they waited for any sign of the bringer of dead.

"come out come out where ever you are little Ravens." Marco said in a sing-song voice. Now he was having some really fun. He knew the other raven's too that he had caught a glimpse of. They where the Scott brothers and the boy with the website. Not to mention some of the raven cheerleaders and HER. Every game that his team. the pirates, had played against Tree Hill she'd been there. Haley James! He'd watched from afar wishing she was his. all the while hating Nathan, he bastard of a boyfriend. Always wanting what he could not have. If he could get a hold of her all his wishes would finally come ture. But first he had to focus on finding the Ravens.

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that took so long to update. so sooooooooooooooo sorry. thank you sooooooooooo much to all you reviewerz y'all rock.

so far in the who's hotter poll the standings are:

lucas-7

Nathan-5

please keep voting on who you think's the hotter scott brother!


	4. Forest

Chapter 4: Forest

Who knows how long the small army of ravens sat in the trees.Waiting, hopeing not to be found by the psyco ex- baskeyball playing madman who was wandering around in the woods somewhere nearby. Aperently it was raven season in the hunting world and Marco had managed to pick off two of their ranks so far. Everyone stayed close, watching each other's backs and keeping a look out for anything that might be comming their way.

They'd heard a couple of random gun shots in the time they'd been hinding but there had been no more killings as of yet. It was late now but sunrise was a long way off. "Oh Ravens come out and play!" Marco yelled from almost right behind the group. There numbers weren't good now. They'd lost two of there men. Now it was down to Three guys and only four boys to protect them. Peyton clung to Lucas. she'd never been so scared in her entire life. Not even when she'd thought her dad was dead and she had been forced to try and idetify a body. Brooke and Anna where no better off and Neither was Haley. Haley of course had Nathan to cling to. Mouth was currently trying to keep Brooke calm while Lucas tryed to confort both Peyton and Anna at the sametime. The boys where scared to death as well but they had to be strong, there wasn't anything else they could do and if they wanted to get the hell out of that forest then they'd have to stay strong. If they didn't then there was no hope at all for survival.

"I see you." Marco said, spotting Nathan's head throught the trees. "I'm Not here to kill this time." Nathan was getting suspicious. Could they trust the word of someone who had just mudrered Felix and Tim. "I'll make you a deal. Give me Haley and I'll let the rest of you go free." There was no way in all the hells Nathan was about to give up his girlfriend to an insane freak.

"And if We refuse?" Nathan asked. Marco smirked and loaded one of his three of four handguns he had in his possetion.

"Then I'll Just keep picking you off one-by-one until Haley's all mine anyway." Marco replied. Nathan could tell that he was serious about this, but he's die before he'd give up Haley and he'd Die protecting her if he had to.

"Bring it on!" Lucas said, Speaking up before Nathan could ever find the words to voice what he was thinging.

"well if that's how you feel then how about we make this a little game." Marco crouched down in the bashes behind them. "After all the funs in the chase."

"what do you mean by game?" Mouth asked. A smug Smile grew across Marco's face.

"Cat and Mouse, you run I chase. I"ll give you 15 minutes to find somewhere new to hide... and then you're all fair game to kill." Nathan and the others considered this. It might give them the time they needed to get away from him. Peyton looked up at Lucas, her eyes full of ansyity and fear. Lucas looked to Nathan and nodded. Nathan got the message and nodded back. Everyone knew what was coming now.

"ok we'll play your game." Nathan Replied.

"good! Then you've got fifteen minutes to run." Marco said. The way he saw it none of them where going to survive the night. Nathan and Lucas's stood up first to make sure Marco wasn't just going to shoot them the second they came out. Marco backed off.

"C'mon." Lucas said to the others. "we don't have much time."

In a life or death situation, when adrenalie's pumping through you're blood you can do incredable things. You could tell that the raven's where in danger. The spped they where running was amazing. Throught the forest they went as fast as they could. They kept on running until they found a safe place to hide. There was a small cave hidden to the naked eye from the outside. The group climbed into it, huddling close together for safety. Sonn Lucas relized someone was missing. "where's Mouth?" He asked. Everyone looked around and noticed that he wasn't there. Everyone knew what was going to happen to Mouth as soon as Marco found him.

"Well there goes another one..." Brooke said sadly.

Soon they heard footsteps outside the cave. Everyone went silent,there was only one person that the footsteps could belong to. Lucas hugged Peyton protectivly. She was scared half to death and Lucas was the only thing that could make her feel better about what was happening. Lucas acted strong, he had to be strong for Peyton. But he was just as scared as everyone else in that cave. The only sign of his fear was his shaking hands. But it wasn't an obvious sign because it was freezing outside and most everyone was shivering. It had been a late winter and there was still some snow on the ground. Not much but just a light dusting of it, covering the ground.

Brooke was silently crying. She was scared and now Mouth the only person she had to turn to was gone too. She'd already lost Felix that night and now mouth. "oh little ravens come out come out where ever you are. " a digustingly familiar voice said from just outside the cave. "gggggggr where's that cave I know it's around here somewhere." He muttered. He looked inside the cave, finally finding it's entrance. "I found you." He said in a sing song voice. Haley picked up a rock that was in the cave and threw it at Marco, hitting him in the eye. He staggered backward.

"you little bitch." He yelled. She picked up a larger rock and threw it at his head, knocking him unconsios. It was time ti run. Run for a knew hiding place. One where they wouldn't be found this time. There was no way that they could reach to road, even if they did it wouldn't be safe. They where miles away from the next town. Marco lived in the middle of nowere so it was easy for him to get to them and trap the group in what seemed to be a place they could never escape. This was the forest that they could never escape from, high in the mountain and they where all going to die, they knew it. There was no stopping it. There only hope was if Marco ran out of ammo which wasn't likley to happen, especially anytime soon. With no hope in site exept for Haley's quick thinging the group jumpped out of the cave and ran fractically for a new place to hide and far away from Marco.

A/N: Hi people! Thanks sooooooo much for all the pretty reviews and please plase keep voteing! next chapter you'll find out what happened to mouth mwhahahaha! and If you haven't figured it out by now all the chapters are named after songs by system of a down... and I have absolutly no idea why XD


	5. deer dance

Chapter 5: Deer dance

as The group ran they could hear someone else running a ways off. It couldn't be Marco already could it? Nathan was in the lead with Haley at his side, practically clinging to him. Soon they saw a huge clearing. It was big and open. Not exactly the best place to be when you're trying to hide. Much to their suprise they saw someone running toward them from the other side. The person on the other side ran quickly at them. Haley clung to Nathan.

"oh little Ravens." A familiar voice said. They instanly knew who it was. Lucas rolled his eyes as Marco started mumbleing to himself. "all good villans need a name." He said. "I could be doctor evil... or vlad the Impaler!... no those names are already taken." He thought hard about this matter. If he was going to make a name for himself as a ruthless killer it had to be a good one, so he could prove to the other kids at school that his IQ wasn't schfiftyfive like they had so often said it was. (A/N: see if you don't get that) He needed a good name that was all his. "I knowI'll be the SPLEEN SHOOTER!"He yelled. "I know where my spleen is and that'll prove it to them!" Haley Raised an eyebrow.

"spleen shooter...?" It was just about the stupidest thing she'd ever heard but it must have ment something to Marco for him to be so happy about it.

"I'll hang you ravens by the spleen." Marco yelled, laughig insanly.

"we've gotta do something about this guy." Lucas said. "There's no way we can get all the way down the to the bottom of the mountain without him killing us off." Nathan looked over at his brother who was next to him.

"you got a plan genius?" He whisphered.

"I guess we just keep running." Lucas said.

"yeah 'casue that's working so well." Nathan said.

"Well it's not like we've got a choice now do we?"

Natan sighed. "Guess not." He said. He hated the idea that this insane 'spleen shooting' freak was after his girlfriend.

Lucas looked around behind him. "where's Anna?" He asked. They all knew what had happened to her. Eventually Marco got bored and went to look somewhere else. That's when they heard it. A shrill shreik of pure terror. It was Anna and in a second there worst frears where confirmed. "We can't stay here." nathan said. "We've gotta try and get further down the mountain while we can." Peyton looked at Lucas, her eyes full of fear. Lucas wrapped his arms around Her.

"He's right."

They climber out of their hiding place and ran quickly throught the trees and brush until they saw something that horrifed them all. It was Anna's body. There was a bullet right between the eyes and it looked as if her spleen had been ripped out and bashed against a nearby tree.

"SHIT!"lucas cursed loudly, but he knew they had to keep running while they were safe. They had to find a new hiding place before their next encounter with the deslpeener from hell.

"so he got Anna... which one of us is next?" Nathan asked.

"I dunno." Lucas said truthfully. "hopefully none of us." Lucas looked at the three girls that where with him. Brooke and Peyton where in pretty good shape from being cheerleaders but he wasn't sure how much longer Haley could stand the running to keep up with the boys. Peyton had attacted herself to Lucas's arm so she wouldn't get seperated from him, Brooke and Haley close behind them.

They small band of refuges, fleeing for their lives ran as fast as they could toward the bottom of the Mountain. It was miles to the closest town but at least once they got off the mountain there was a road and hopefully people. Haley tryed desperatly to keep up with the boys but it was hard for her. unlike Peyton and Brooke she was never very athletic. She started to fall behind, seeing them getting further and further ahead of her. Sonn enought she found herself lost and alone, with not the slightest clue where she was or where she was going.

Nathan and Lucas finally spotted a good place to hide and rest for a while. They knew the girls, unlike them, couldn't run forever. Nathan looked around at the group that was left after the killings. He saw Brooke fallowing him closley and Peyton who had attatched herself to Lucas but no Haley. "Luke?" He said a bit unsure. "Where's Haley?" Lucas looked around, he didn't see Haley either.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled. She had no idea where Nathan and Lucas where.

"Haley!" A voice responded. Haley knew the voice but it wasn't Nathan's.

A/N: hi people... it's been a long time hasn't it! I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update but with school and school and more school I really haven't had much time latley. I hope u liked the chaphter Please review and just to tease you here's what you might see in the next chappie . :

1. haley's fate

2.what ever happened to mouth

3. and spleens

the end is comming mwhahahahahahhaa and right now I don't even know how It's gonna end. Please keep voting! as of now the stats are:

Lucas-9

Nathan-11

C'mon people where are all the Lucas fans!


	6. Aerials

Chapter 6: Aerials

Nathan ran toward the direction he thought the voice might be coming from. "HALEY!" He yelled. Lucas was about to take off running after Nathan in an attempt to keep the group together but Peyton grabbed him before he could take off. Nathan would be an easy catch for Lucas but two almost full-grown men would be impossible for Peyton and Brooke to keep up with. If Lucas left them behind to go chase Nathan they would most likely suffer the same cruel fate as Tim, Anna, and Felix.

"Nathan will be fine alone." Peyton said. "If He sees Marco he'll just kick his sorry spleen shooting ass." Peyton had a point. When Nathan was mad he was homicidal and would stop at nothing to save Haley at the given moment, This fact just made him twice as dangerous.

"NATH-" All the sudden Haley was cut off by someone covering her mouth. She tried to bite The hand but it was almost impossible. Marco shoved a red bandanna in Haley's mouth and tied it so that she couldn't talk. Marco worked quickly, he tied Haley to a nearby tree and proceeded to brutally violate her.

Haley felt helpless. She couldn't scream and she couldn't move. ' is this how I'm going to die?' She thought. She wanted nothing more then for Nathan (her boyfriend of now 5 months)to come running out of the woods and kill this jackass that was harassing her.

Nathan was still searching frantically for Haley. He ran through the dense tree's looking for any sign that would point to where she was, or at least that she was still alive.

Lucas sighed. "So what do we do now? We can't just stand here!" Lucas was beyond frustrated with their current situation. He looked to Peyton for an idea, she usual was calm at time's of fear unlike Lucas who turned into a hothead like his father and younger brother.

"we find help that's what we do." Peyton said. "That would be the best thing to do right now." As usual Payton had a good idea so the three survivors walked off in the direction in which they thought the road might be.

Haley was confused. She was laying on the ground for some reason. The last thing she could remember was talking to Nathan in the woods before he went to find Tim and then nothing. She sighed and scratched her head. She looked at her hand which she realized was covered in blood. Marco was standing behind her. "don't worry my dear Haley you're safe for the time being." Haley jumped back , seeing the man standing above her. She got a sudden flash in her mind of what had happened.

"Haley!" A voice yelled from far off. It continued to yell her name as it got closer and closer to where she was. Haley wanted to yell back but found that she was completely numb, she couldn't reply to Nathan's panicked calls.

Nathan could see a clearing just ahead of him. He thought it might be the road, maybe Haley was already safe. Nathan preyed that his assumptions where right as he sprinted toward the clearing.

Lucas was starting to get worried. All he could think about was what might have happened to Haley and Nathan by now. Peyton was firmly attached to him. "What are you so clingy for?" Lucas asked. He knew Peyton was scared but her being connected to him at the waste was making it almost impossible to walk.

"I don't wanna get separated from you." Peyton replied.

"I think we're pretty safe for now." Lucas said, but he had spoken to soon there was a crackling of leaves in front of them. Peyton and Brooke panicked. They jumped on Lucas. Lucas grabbed a huge stick off the grown.

"Lucas don't swing it's me." Mouth said walking out of the dense brush. Everyone sighed with relief. Brooke jumped on Mouth hugging the ever loving crap out of him.

"Oh my god!" We thought you where dead!" Brooke exclaimed. Mouth blushed.

"where's Nathan and Haley?" Mouth asked, Lucas looked down at his feet.

"Haley got left behind and Nathan ran off to find her... we have no clue where either of them are." Peyton said.

"Lets find them and get the hell out of here." Mouth said , he made it sound so easy.

"Only one problem there's still a killer looking for us!" Lucas yelled, when he was in a stressful and terrifying situation such as this he tended to get a bit hotheaded and overly aggressive, Mouth knew this fact quiet well.

" Luke calm down. I found a phone and called the cops, they're on their way here right now. And I found this." Mouth pulled a colt revolver out of his pocket and handed it to Lucas. "There's two shot left in it." Lucas looked down at the gun in this hand. His eye's where set ablaze with determination, there was no way he was leaving the forest without Nathan and Haley.

Nathan reached the clearing and saw Haley Laying on the ground near a huge oak tree. "Haley!" He yelled running toward her. She tried to warn him not to come closer but she couldn't. Marco pulled out a gun and fired at Nathan from his hiding place behind the oak tree. The bullet collided with the right side of Nathan's chest sending him crashing into the ground below him.

"Damn I missed his spleen!" Marco yelled. He walked closer to Nathan and fired a bullet directly into his spleen. "There that's better."

Haley Jumped up and ran to Nathan. She knew that Marco wouldn't hurt her. Haley put her hand on Nathan's chest. He was still breathing thank god. For now Nathan was safe and Alive. Haley threw herself on top of Nathan to prevent Marco from hurting him any further.

Lucas ran a bit ahead of the group partly to watch for Marco and partly so he could find Nathan and Haley sooner and kill Marco. Lucas heard something behind him. He looked through the woods to see a man standing in front of him, gun in hand. Lucas pulled the gun that Mouth had given him out of him pocket and Fired. He knew it had to have been Marco. The shadow was to tall to be Haley and to Short to be his brother. He ran toward the dead body but there was something strange about it. What he saw was not Marco's body but the body of a police officer. Peyton, Brooke and Mouth caught up to Lucas.

"Nice job you killed a cop."Peyton yelled. Lucas said nothing he just grabbed the gun that the cop had and continued to Look for Nathan and Haley as if the dead law enforcement officer on the forest floor meant nothing what so ever.

Soon Lucas spotted a clearing ahead of him. He could see light and people. "HALEY!" He yelled recognizing one of the bodies. Marco looked up seeing the raven boy running toward them. Lucas Saw everything as he ran. Haley protecting Nathan's injured body and Marco standing over then, gun in hand.

Haley looked up as her best friend ran headlong toward a coldblooded murderer. She'd never seen him like this before. There was a fiery rage in his eyes unlike anything Haley had ever seen in the many years that She had known Lucas. She was somehow scared it was as if Lucas himself had become just as much of a threat as Marco. She was even more scared at the sight of the gun in Lucas' hand. It was at that moment that she knew exactly what he was about to do.

Lucas ran straight toward Marco like a bull does when he's chasing a rodeo clown. Marco stood perfectly still until only a few feet separated him from Lucas. Haley knew Lucas must have something up his sleeve, that or he had gone completely insane. Marco fired a bullet into Lucas' spleen. Lucas fell flat on the ground. Marco and Haley both thought him to be dead. His chest was still and it looked as if he wasn't breathing.

"Mwahahahaha the spleen shooter wins aga- huh." Marco was cut off by something that Neither He or Haley had expected. Lucas grabbed onto the Marco's ankle and pointed his gun at him. "Nice try you bastard but I don't have a spleen." Lucas said, firing a bullet directly into Marco's chest , it was a direct blow to the heart,killing him instantly.

Lucas stood up, he was covered in blood from his own woulds and the wounds of Marco and the police officer he had shot. He turned around and walked toward Haley who backed away from him nervously. Peyton and the rest of the group (as well as five police officers) caught up to Lucas. Peyton saw her boyfriend covered in blood and Marco's dead body on the ground and knew exactly what Lucas had done.

There was silence in the woods that night as the small band of juveniles where taken back to tree hill. There parents where contacted and all of the teens (with the exception of Lucas and Nathan) Taken to the hospital and then home to there families. Nathan was admitted to the hospital to treat his injuries and after being bandaged up Lucas was Taken to the county jail to await trail for the murder of officer Kenneth maelstrom (the cop that he had shot in the woods)

Blood Tree: The End

A/N: This is the final chapter of Blood tree and right now I"d really like to thank all of you reviews. Because this story was so well liked I've decided this isn't going to end with Blood tree! This is going to be my first saga! So you can expect the sequel in a few days! In the mean time here's something to tease you.

In the next story:

Lucas' Trial

Nathan's fate

and much more to look forward to and lots more of your fave parings for you Leyton and Naley Lovers! Please please review and keep the votes coming on who you think is the hotter Scott brother! Much Love

chaoz


End file.
